


Running With It

by orphan_account



Category: 30 Rock
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz's thoughts during episode 6.20, "Queen of Jordan 2: The Mystery of the Phantom Pooper"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running With It

Once again she's coming to his rescue.

Eventually he's gotta thank her for all this shit, right?

Well, in a way that isn't just naming his kid after her. Which is a thing, obviously. A thing she's grateful for.

Super grateful. She totally loves kids when she's not feuding with them and surreptitiously giving them the stink-eye (because she is totally pulling off this dress way better than Virginia, damn it!).

"Right, Jack?" She eyes him meaningfully, hoping she's somehow simultaneously communicating both "You better run with this, dummy" and "You owe me a kidney" with her eyeballs.

He gets it. He has this amazing mixture of resignation and fear going on right now. Probably something he's perfected after that whole Washington scenario.

She's hoping the cameras aren't picking up the sweat that seems to be escaping from every pore. She hates that she's turning into a person she would usually make fun of.

Actually, come to think of it, this is the person Jack has turned her into.

Their faces have only ever been this close in front of Kathy Geiss before. Why do we always have an audience? she thinks, and then Don't you dare try and use your handsomeness on me, Donaghy. I am not turning this into a thing that I will like.

She's glaring at the cameras, too. For extra emphasis. In case Criss sees this later.

Oh God, do not think about Criss.

Or maybe do think about Criss? To make it easier?

Their lips have made contact, which is fine because she's also kissed her grandmother like this.

Except they have to hold on longer. To sell this shit. Still, that doesn't mean she has to open her eyes or do anything except keep her mouth clamped shut.

Well, she could pucker up, maybe.

Wait, what?

But he's pulled away in an instant, she's trying to remember how much she hates this, trying not to betray any emotion which is funny because she has no idea how she feels about anything. Except escape. She's really liking the idea of escape right now.

They shake hands so quickly the cameras probably missed it, and he's said something and she nods but she didn't even hear it because this is the weirdest thing they have ever done and they have done some weird things over the years.

Stop it brain. Don't do a montage.

She despises Jack for this, him and his pervert soft lips and his disgusting adult relationship with his mother in law and all the things he makes her do for her just by being his complete jag self.

She hopes he has to kiss D'Fwan next.


End file.
